


Home in Wonderland

by Seaquake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Home in Wonderland

Home in Wonderland（系列)

篇一 《Imaginary Wedding》 （仏米英)

Side A

我的婚礼始于一个午夜。

那时我正捧着本意识流小说，作者花了大半本书的笔墨描写自己在床上辗转反侧，于是我也辗转反侧了大半个晚上。最后我只得起身翻找安眠药，装药的小盒子空空的，旁边只有一把锁。我才发现他已经不在这个家里了。

我打开房门，阿尔弗雷德还在看NBA重播。我抽了把椅子在沙发旁边坐下，他用耳机屏蔽掉一切杂音，连我翻箱倒柜时发出的巨大声响也没有发觉。球赛正打得火热，我的眼前却是一个个稍纵即逝的幻影，似乎面前运转的只是个灰白电视机。

他突然摘掉耳机，扭头看向我。19岁的大男孩瞪着双眼与我对视，我被他盯得有些不自在，错开视线往下望，才发现自己只穿了一件睡衣，还有点儿发抖。美洲的冬天本不是这么冷的，至少在我的记忆中，它一直如装了火炉的英国小屋一般温暖。那时我大概会坐在床边读一本莎士比亚，甚至一些童话故事。而他——我不是指阿尔弗，会从正前方给我一个拥抱，在我的耳边讲述他的假想婚礼，然后我们开始讨论谁穿婚纱的问题……噢该死的，我怎么又想起了他。

阿尔弗关掉电视机。他顺手从沙发上捞起条被子，把我裹起来，抱着我上了楼。我突然有点困，整个人缩在他怀里，脑子昏沉，也看不清他的表情。他轻轻地跟我说话，我用手指抵住他的嘴唇。

“等我到二十岁，我们去结婚。”

他突然提高了音量，语气中带着害怕被拒绝的坚定。我从喉咙处挤出声轻笑，装作郑重地点点头。

“那我们谁穿婚纱？”

又是这个头疼的话题。

我闭上眼，脑子里全是红酒混蛋鸢尾紫的眼睛。我们两个人从欧洲漂泊到北美，结婚，领养了阿尔弗和马修，然后离婚。他把房子留给了我，就再联系不上。我们进行“睡前故事比赛”用的童话书，原封不动地安放在柜子的最下层。马修的圣诞帽被挂在衣架顶端，很久没洗，已经落了灰。

阿尔弗挨着我睡下，他睡觉时有抱东西的习惯，我整个人都被他圈了起来。我听到自己的心跳声，特别快，缺乏节奏感。我告诉自己这是因为恐惧。

（如果喜欢是恐惧，那么心脏跳动的节奏与绝望无异。）

我失去了睡意，辗转反侧大半个晚上后，天亮了。我爬下床买早点，双腿发软，太阳穴疼的我几乎放弃思考。我不得不扶着楼梯，顶着清晨刚射进来的阳光，一步步下楼。经过卫生间时我看到了自己，眼圈发黑，目光无神，像是下一秒就要去参加葬礼。我不觉得自己穿的了婚纱，亚瑟·柯克兰只是沙漠里一株快要干死的灌木——你有见过把婚纱披在灌木丛上的吗？

我不知道是怎么到街上的，我突然想起许久未去的玫瑰店，想起我和红酒混蛋一起创建的，而现在归他管理的公司，想起尚未开门的图书馆，想起被我荒废掉的许多事，日期，星期，白天和夜晚，还有大男孩坚定的眼神。

这时我发现新的一年才刚刚开始，早餐店就在正前方。我穿过一个红绿灯，看到了熟悉的金黄。

我低着头，加快了脚步。我想我大概需要一场新的婚礼。

婚礼上只有我一个人，我穿着婚纱，外面套了件宽松的西装，用自己的右手把戒指套进左手无名指，然后我与戒指接吻。

那大概是我想象中最完美的婚礼。它始于那个午夜。

Side B

等我醒来时他已经出了门，手机被他落在了床头柜上，里头有一条来自弗朗西斯的短信。

他说他今天中午会来，带着马修，我的确很久都没有看见他们俩了。自弗朗西斯和亚瑟离婚后，亚瑟辞去了原来的工作，改行写书，无事时就做做家务，我有时会笑他的生活步入老年模式，他只抛给我一个不算漂亮的白眼。

他的记忆力越发糟糕，这可能与睡眠不足也有点关系。他时常会失眠，半夜起来摸索安眠药，安眠药的盒子是空的，但第二天他又忘了去买。

我听到敲门声，他提了面包和果酱进门。他的脸色很差，眼圈像被人用黑墨水描过，整个眼睛都有点发红。我们解决了早餐，我劝他在沙发上歇一会儿。他点点头，兀自躺下，很快便传来了均匀的呼吸。

房间里充斥着逼死人的安静，自弗朗西斯和马修离开以后，家里就很少能听到笑声，他对我的管束也宽松了许多。他允许我在外面打一整天的球，只要不出什么意外，他赞成我去找女朋友，他不会阻止我看NBA直到深夜。有一次我闷得不行，在外面的旅店和朋友睡了一晚上，结果第二天回家他依旧在等我，等了一晚上。

那是我活着的十九年以来做过的最差劲的事，由于他的抵抗力很差，第二天就发了烧。他在冰凉的医院座椅上睡了一上午，又烧了一下午，我坐在他的旁边，看着他毫无血色的皮肤，考虑着怎么才能把他养胖一些。

我把亚瑟抱回卧室，带上门。门铃响了，弗朗西斯带着马修如约前来。马修挺激动得跟我打了个招呼，环顾四周没看到亚瑟。

“就你一个人？”

我指指卧室闭着的门，他们俩都把声音放轻了些。接着我们开始聊家常，我开玩笑道这个家里太沉寂了，哪一天一定要搬去他们家。

弗朗西斯马上欢迎。他开始滔滔不绝地讲述亚瑟糟糕的性格和他们结婚以来的种种不愉快，并对我的遭遇表示理解与同情。我觉得他大概误会了什么，又把刚刚的话重复了一遍。

“Hero是说亚蒂的话太少了，又总是生病，都要我帮忙照顾。”

弗朗西斯突然间安静下来，我知道在他们结婚的那两年里，亚瑟无论生什么病都是自己忍着，谁也不告诉，然后一个人坐车去医院。弗朗西斯买药的时候刚好碰见了他，问清楚情况后背着他走完了全部流程。

我想到那个晚上，他只穿了件单薄的睡衣。他的手指覆上我的唇时的冰凉激起我的婚礼妄想。

我大概欠他一个婚礼。

我想像我们在海边的教堂里相互亲吻。我用右手把戒指套上他左手的无名指，我们头抵着头宣誓。

我背对着卧室门笑出声——他穿婚纱一定很漂亮。

Side A

我醒来的时候床边多了一个小盒子，里面是我和弗朗西斯的结婚戒指，内侧刻着的FR&A依旧闪着光。我的眼睛有点发疼，一个用力，戒指被砸进花园的泥土里。

我铲了把土把它埋起来。阿尔弗喊我进屋，他摆上我们的晚餐，兀自和我讲起弗朗西斯与马修的到来。我用一只手撑着头，他的脸又是一阵模糊。突然间他把手覆上我的额头，像个三十几的大人一样皱起眉，我有点想发笑。

我拍开他的手，“没事，死不了的。”

他罕见地叹了口气，收拾好餐盘，递给我一件大衣。我坐在公园里的长凳上聊天，基本上是他在讲。后来他央求我讲童话，我拿他没办法，只能讲了个学生时代就能倒背如流的故事。

我和弗朗西斯曾被邀请去表演那个剧本。我们为谁当主角争论了许久，最后还是他让了步。表演前一星期晚上，学校里的舞台是闲置的，我们俩从老师那儿要来钥匙练习，他坐在钢琴旁弹《Beautiful in White 》，我穿着剧服，不知哪来的勇气，直直地就跑了上去。他停下演奏搂住我，我试图将他推开，他圈得更紧了些。

我们去了他家，两个人都沾了酒。我迷迷糊糊地吻了上去，很快我被推倒在床上。我揽着他的脖子狠命地咬他的嘴唇，他解开我的剧服，手指顺着我的身子一路滑下，我不住地发抖，感觉自己的身子被点的火热。

他分开我的腿。我只感觉海浪在拍打关着幼时的我的小房子。他很快把我的下.半.身弄得湿漉漉。结束后几近半夜，我毫无力气地倒在他怀里，他亲了亲我的额头，发誓说一定要和我来一场婚礼，婚礼上放《Beautiful in White 》。

他的确做到了。

他带着我去了北美，在某一个乡下的小教堂里结了婚。那天就我们两个人，他把手机里的歌调到最大音量，当婚礼的伴奏。我们放了两首，《A Thousand Years 》和《Beautiful in White 》，他轻哼着歌把戒指套近我的无名指，说：“你穿婚纱真漂亮。”

我对结婚一直抱有可笑的憧憬。我的母亲，在我们新年聚餐时谈起和父亲的婚事，她把照片翻出来，一张张指给我们看。大概是那个时候我开始相信婚礼，不过现在想想，那时候的自己真是愚蠢到不可置信。

我和弗朗西斯结婚不到三年便分了手。他带走了我们两个人的戒指，我们的结婚照以及我当年穿的那件婚纱。我和他完全断绝了来往，只有马修偶尔会来我们家，每次都是一副欲言又止的模样。

我回过神，阿尔弗靠着公园的长凳睡着了，周围没有人。

我突然没什么特别想去的地方。

Side C

我的两位父亲在阿尔弗十九岁生日之后离了婚。

那是我生命中最糟糕的一天，他们从厨房吵到客厅，再到卧室。亚瑟涨红了脸，把他们的合照甩在了桌子上，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。阿尔弗受不了家里令人喘不过气来的氛围，摔门冲向街边的公园。

亚瑟突然停止争吵，跑出去追阿尔弗，连鞋子也没来得及换。弗朗西斯转过头，扯出一个微笑试图安抚我，他在我耳边重复，或是自言自语着，朦胧间我只听出来他想离婚。

我摇头，捂住他的嘴，努力让他冷静下来。他坐下，低着头，我没敢说话，只看着他把今早亚瑟为他整理好的衣角弄皱。他抚上婚戒，过了好久才回复我一个笑容。

“我已经尽最大努力让步了，马修。”

不久之后他们就离了婚，弗朗西斯和我整出了协约里所有可以带走的东西，包括亚瑟的婚纱、戒指和照片，他在做这些事的时候一言不发，甚至在阿尔弗提议帮忙的时候也不冷不热地拒绝了。

我们搬到了旧金山，弗朗西斯曾在那儿买过一套房子，我们两个人都居住在那儿。我很少有机会看到亚瑟和阿尔弗，他们总是有一个人不在家。阿尔弗给我配了把钥匙，欢迎我们随时去做客，他大概太讨厌冷清，我每进门，都看见他带着耳机看直播或听摇滚。

弗朗西斯尝试过再去找个女朋友。一次公司晚会，他带着我进了礼堂，说是让我认识将来的母亲。那位法.国女士的确非常有气质，充满了女性的调皮和浪漫感。弗朗西斯递给她一束玫瑰，挽着她的手臂一起在台上合唱。他们面对面念情诗，互道祝福。这时亚瑟圣诞节给我们弹的钢琴曲又在我的脑海中沉沉浮浮。我突然又抗拒又害怕，背过身就往外跑。

我听见他喊我的名字——这是我做过的最疯狂的事。我追着自己的影子跑到中心公园，那里的喷泉还没有停止，长凳上不见人的踪迹。我独自坐下，任由发梢对着惨白的灯光。他坐到我身旁。

他说，抱歉，回家吧。

我问他那位女士怎么办，他简单得冲我笑了下，找个时候分了。

我没再说话，两个人在长凳上坐了一晚。第二日女生上门赴约，他拿出亚瑟结婚时穿的那件婚纱，示意她穿上试试看。女士抿着笑问他好不好看，良久，他回复：“你漂亮极了，甜心。”

我知道他在看婚纱真正的拥有者。

他们出了门，弗朗西斯很晚才回来，一个人。他进门的第一句话就是，马修，我们分了。

他少见地喝了许多酒，最后趴在桌子上和我聊天。他说他想去看看亚瑟，很多遍，都是这个意思。他迷迷糊糊地开始讲他与亚瑟的初遇，两个人一起表演舞台剧一起说服父母到美国安家，一起领养阿尔弗和我。我把一直都攥在手心里的钥匙塞进了他的衣服口袋，他只是看着我，许久，没说话。

我提议去看看他们。我们驾车来到那座许久未见的小公寓，门里很安静。他掏出钥匙时微微有些迟疑，但快速拧开了门锁。屋里没人，桌上杂乱放着几个药瓶和温度计，亚瑟杯里依旧还有点水。我们正准备离开，阿尔弗从路口那边冲过来，一把推开我门，上楼抓了件大衣和一条毛毯。他急匆匆地解释说亚瑟在医院，这次，弗朗西斯没有一点犹豫，和他一起往医院赶。

亚瑟靠在椅子背上小憩，阿尔弗给他披上大衣后就去了学校。我们守在那儿，弗朗西斯轻握住那只变得冰凉的手，吻了吻他的额头。

“哥哥我后悔了。”

我听到他这么跟自己说。

他开始尝试着给亚瑟打电话，可惜亚瑟的手机由阿尔弗保管，他们也不知道弗朗西斯换了号码。于是他一次都没打进去。

圣诞节休假那几天，他突然想回去。我们到达阿尔弗家的时候，亚瑟在卧室里休息。他一个人走上楼，在那里停留了许久，最终在桌子上放下亚瑟的戒指。我曾看到他独自跑到珠宝店里，在柜台前犹疑不决，而后垂着头离开。他从未下定决心买一个戒指，我不知道是什么让他如此踌躇——他似乎丧失了年轻时追女孩的果断。

他下楼后我们并肩走在通往中心公园的小路上，他一点点，跟我重复他的恋爱史。我们经过喷泉，音响停止了奏乐。

最后他问我，弗朗西斯和亚瑟要不要再来一场婚礼。

Side D

我和马修在公园中找了个椅子坐下，我回忆起过去的几十年，竟全部都是亚瑟。

我和他在高中时曾担任学生部部长和副部长，不过事情一般由他来处理。从那时候起我们便三天一小吵五天一大吵，几乎在任何事情上都不能达成共识，最后总是我让步，他觉得不好意思，时常会送些甜品，我们两个人分。英国菜虽然是对食材的侮辱，但他的甜点味道还不赖。

我们吵着进了同一所大学。文艺汇演前夕，他和我留下来排练。我在钢琴旁弹《Beautiful in White 》，一遍又一遍，他突然穿着戏服冲向我，属于童话中王子的服饰在舞台的灯光特效下被一层暖黄包围，我圈住他，舔他的嘴唇。

他是我的little prince。

我们来到空无一人的家中，我特意准备了一点酒，他有点喝醉，凑过来咬我的嘴唇。最后我们倒在床上，他止不住地低声笑。我把他抱起，在他耳边宣誓。

大学毕业不过多久，我们去了北美，在一座小教堂里结了婚。他非常不情愿地穿上婚纱，我拉起他的手，一块儿走上红毯。我们互相亲吻，直至两个人因缺氧不得不放开对方。

婚后我们领养了阿尔弗雷德和马修，我们没能避免吵架，但总是能够原谅对方。这种日子一直持续到阿尔弗的那个生日，我和他吵了一晚上，最后签下离婚协议书。我再没怎么见到他。

公司里的一位女士也是法国人，她在我吃饭的时候大胆地在我的餐盒下放了封告白信。我开始尝试着和她交往，那一阵子关于我们的小道消息也越传越多，我想过和她结婚，不过这件事最终应该由马修决定。我记得那一晚，马修突然冲出了礼堂，我跟在他后面拼命地跑，最终停在了花园里的长凳上。他一个人坐着，没有看我。我听到公园的奏乐声，脑子里竟全是亚瑟弹钢琴的身影。

第二天她来和我约会，我拿出当年亚瑟结婚时穿的婚纱。那件婚纱没有当初那么漂亮了，也再不会有那么漂亮。

我把头埋在婚纱里，闻到了一股红茶香。

婚纱不知道为什么湿了一片。

我突然拿出手机，敲打起那个不看键盘都可以播出来的电话号码。

我想起他分甜点时得意的笑容，想起他圣诞节弹的曲子，想起他一笔笔记下的我们的账单，想起他曾经跟我讲的童话，想起那一天，他轻声哼唱的《A Thousand Years 》。

他是我所及之处唯一的玫瑰。

Side A

我和阿尔弗在长凳上躺了一晚，回家时将近六点，阿尔弗准备好两个人的早餐，弗朗西斯和马修便出现在门口。他们带了足足一车的包袱。我和阿尔弗帮他们安置好东西后，四个人并排坐在沙发上。弗朗西斯解释道他们要在这里住一个假期，但我看到了他一年份的香水。

阿尔弗和马修出去打棒球，屋子里只剩下我和弗朗西斯。他试着和我交谈，并用高中时的笑话缓和气氛，我竟跟着他笑起来。他抓起我的一只手，握住，写字写出来的茧子硌着有点疼，我一根根掰开他的手指，在完全放开的一瞬间，他试图抓住我，我躲过了。

我突然有些发愣。大概读大学的时候，有一阵子他出去做交换生，我来到他家里时已经没有人在。我坐在他的沙发上，久而久之竟睡着了，到傍晚才急匆匆回家。正值下班高峰期，巴士里很挤，我好不容易抓住一个扶手，随着人群前后晃动。有一个人在身后扶了我一把。

我回头时才看到他那张欠揍的脸，莫名其妙地有点儿想哭。

我们花了一下午的时间看电影。入座的时候我被夹在阿尔弗和弗朗西斯中间，四个人都捧着一盒爆米花。他俩轮流喂我，尤其是阿尔弗，一抓一大把，也没有控制量。

晚餐桌上我们点了几根蜡烛。他们要求我闭上眼，房间里传出歌声。

我依旧没有忘记那个晚上的婚礼妄想。我曾猜测，我会不会一个人尝自己做的蛋糕，一个人在床上辗转反侧，一个人翻箱倒柜地寻找安眠药，一个人面对卧室的白墙讲童话故事。

但现在，房间里传来了歌声。

——我的婚礼妄想不那么重要了。

我睁开眼，弗朗西斯跪在我面前拿出了一颗被汗水浸湿的戒指。

“新的战争开始了。”他这么说。

新的战争开始了，我任由他把戒指套近我的无名指，然而，在阿尔弗也拿出戒指的时候，我意识到这将不仅仅是两个人的战争。

因为他们有着同样的婚礼妄想。不，是婚礼计划。

Side E

在一次小心油画作品展中，我看到了一幅画。

画挂得挺偏，内容也挺简单，大概是两只手，带着不同款式的戒指，紧紧地握着。我有点儿好奇，凑上去再一看，发现了话下面的一行小字。

“好在我们还年轻，我们的一生还有很长。”

我突然想起昨晚看过的书。

那本书用了意识流，作者一直幻想自己举行一个人的婚礼，从他大学直至死去。有一段话我记得很清晰，现在依旧在耳旁回想着。

“我转过头刚好碰上他的手。我想要放开，便开始一根根掰他的手指，在我即将成功的那一瞬间，他抓住了我，茧子硬生生地割伤了我的皮肤。

但我总解释不通，那一天为什么没躲开。”

Fin

篇二. 《Imaginary Fading》（仏米英）

Side A 

我第一次体会到衰老是在那个晚上。

阿尔弗雷德有一场同学会，早早便出去了。我倚在沙发上给弗朗西斯念一些新写的剧本，他为我倒了杯红茶，拉着我在沙发角落坐下。隔壁房间里传出了马修修理自行车的声音，和屋子里大钟的声音一般，清晰可辨。

他指着我剧本上的某一行字，问我昨天是否用过这句。我把本子往前翻了翻，一模一样的语句出现在前一幕的开头，我却一点都不记得是什么时候写的了。

抱歉，我说。最近老是爱忘事，也不知道怎么了。

他没说什么，只是把红茶递给我，靠在我身边看那个剧本。良久，他的视线转向我，嘴唇动了动，似乎下了很大的决心：“你还记不记得几天前你跟阿尔弗雷德吵架的事？”

有吗，我问，印象里我没怎么跟他吵过架。他老一个人窝在沙发里看NBA球赛，或者去参加什么派对，一玩就是一个晚上，我都没怎么跟他说话。

啊，没事，我记错了。他这么说，我们回房间吧。

我任由他拉我起来，一起到两个人的房间。他帮我铺好被子，便去找马修。我一个人在床上翻来覆去，无意识地瞟到了书架上的相框。阿尔弗雷德的星星手链在上面躺着，积了一点儿灰，像是很久没被没过男孩再拿起过。我有点儿纳闷，因为就在昨天早上，我还看见他戴着这玩意吃早点。估摸着是我记错了。

楼下传来开锁的声音，那是阿尔弗雷德。我拍灭了房间里的灯，却无一丝倦意。我能听见阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯的一切交谈，即使马修已经让他们放低了音量，在过分安静的房间里，我依旧可以辨别楼下的钟是否在正常工作。

“他又忘了。”

“你说亚蒂？他老是把我当成十九岁时的样子，昨天我提起那个戒指，他竟一点儿印象也没有。”

房间里又是一阵安静，我透过窗玻璃，看对面楼房一盏盏熄灭的灯，以及路灯下那把孤零零的伞。楼下，弗朗西斯叹了口气，“五年消失了。”

我并不在乎他们在谈论关于我的什么，单单失眠已足以毁掉我的大半个晚上了。我下床去翻自己的药盒，又翻了一遍弗朗西斯的，都没有我想要的白色小药片儿。大概是听到了我不小心弄出的声响，阿尔弗雷德赶在弗朗西斯之前上楼。他按开灯 正好看见了蹲在地上四处摸索的我。

他把我抱起来，放到床上，挨着我坐下，问：“亚蒂在找什么？”

我本想撒个谎算了，但不知怎么的，在我的脑子反应过来之前，我已经告诉他，安眠药。

“又睡不着？我陪你睡吧。”

似乎很久都没跟他一起睡了，我总是一个人，躺在本属于两个人的房间里，听阿尔弗雷德看NBA时，因过分激动发出的欢呼。他总睡得太晚，而他十二点睡我便醒到十二点，他一点睡我便醒到一点，我的失眠估计也是那时候整出来的。

没到十五分钟，阿尔弗雷德便昏昏欲睡了。我偏过头去看他，他伸出被子的左手上，正戴着一个戒指，和我所拥有的一模一样。

我在他耳旁轻声念叨着以前的事儿。我记了很多，包括他和马修的夏令营，全家一起度过的圣诞，以及被一场雨浇灭了的旅行。但那些事的细节，我又全部丢下了。我试图从空荡荡的大脑里寻找些什么，什么都没有。

就是那时候，我觉得自己马上要褪色了，而日历告诉我，我才刚到四十。

Side B

他就睡在我旁边，念念叨叨的，似乎又想起了什么琐碎的小事。他偶尔会突然笑出声，问我还记不记得我和马修的一次夏令营，或是一场足以掀翻屋顶的争吵。我心不在焉地嗯了一声，转过头去，不再看他的眼睛。

那次夏令营，我是真的忘了。那大概是我和马修被领养后第一个月发生的事儿。至于那场争吵，我倒是印象深刻。记忆中的亚瑟在争吵后和弗朗西斯离了婚，跟我一块儿住在原来的双层房里。房屋空荡了许多，我记得每天早晨他扶着楼梯一点点下楼，顶着两只黑眼圈，在街上寻找我喜爱的果酱。他每次进家门的时候，我真的很想抱紧他，劝他再睡一会儿，于是我那么做了。他瘦得像根沼泽地里的枯木，抱起来有一点硌，比离婚前轻了许多。

亚瑟不知为何叹了口气，说：“阿尔弗雷德，你跟我讲讲吧，我都记不清了。”

大概他不是记不清，而是全忘了。

第二天一早，弗朗西斯在桌上放了张纸条，告诉我早饭已经热好了，在厨房里。我把面包递给亚瑟，回去收拾自己的外套和衬衣。他以一种我形容不出的表情看着我：“你会洗衣服了？”

“老亚蒂，这还不是你当初逼我的。”

“哪有。”他把半块面包塞进嘴里，“你一向都扔给我洗。”

“那是五年前的事情，老家伙。”

“五年前？开什么玩笑——你昨天新买的球衣不是我洗的吗？”

马修恰巧出现在客厅里，让我们去准备一下半个月后的生日宴会。我和亚瑟便没再争下去。不过，我昨天没有买任何球衣，而上一次买球衣，已经是五年前的事情了，这一点马修和我一样清楚。他问过我，亚瑟是不是忘了些什么，但我不相信，那最最愉快的五年在他的脑中，会这般轻而易举的消散。五年中，他和弗朗西斯又结了一次婚（虽然我不想提这事），婚礼上只有我们四个人。作为伴郎的我也递给他一个戒指，在弗朗西斯面前为他戴上。他穿的是婚纱，口中轻哼着《A Thousand Years》，后来，我们一起唱《Beautiful in White》，直到四个人都有点儿疲乏。他递给我一小玫刻了花的胸针，难得地带着微笑祝我十九岁生日快乐。他称呼我为“大男孩”，而不是“小屁孩”或者“小鬼”。我试图亲吻他的时候被弗朗西斯推开了。在此之前，我曾多次想象过，并听弗朗西斯描述过他穿婚纱时的样子，它甚至变成了我梦境中多次出现的元素。

五年中当然还有许多琐碎的小事，我们聚在一块儿，看了不下十场电影。我和马修都找到了较为称心的工作。除此之外，亚瑟父亲的去世，也算是五年中的一件大事。

大概是从亚瑟回英格兰参加葬礼的那一天起，他便总是会遗忘些不轻不重的东西，比如买早点和收拾衣服。健忘是他的老毛病，我们起初也没怎么在意，但到后来，他问马修，我是不是要过十九岁的生日了。马修说亚瑟一直以为我没到十九岁，而那时我已二十三。他有时会忘了弗朗西斯的全名，或者把我和弗朗西斯的戒指弄混。他不止一次地从窗口眺望，望对面房子里的那一点儿亮光。他什么也没跟我们说，我什么也问不出来。

“阿尔弗，怎么了吗？”

亚瑟叫了我的名字，我冲他微笑，收拾好最后一个餐盘。我告诉他，我和马修要上班了，并且不用为我们准备晚饭。

他拿着剧本，点点头同意了。临走的时候，我凑在他身边看他剧本上新写的那一行字——

如果生命是一种恐惧，那么，只有死亡才能让我们变得勇敢。

Side C

我推开家门的时候，他正蜷在沙发上休息。我唤他起来，他还有点儿迷蒙地看着我，问我一句，“父亲——弗朗西斯？”

“笨蛋，起来了，我们去外头吃饭。”

我们四个人走在街一边，阿尔弗雷德每指向一个饭店，都会被马修以“亚瑟不喜欢”为理由拒绝。亚瑟辩解道自己喜欢的食物并不只有那么点，只是考虑到阿尔弗雷德，才常常以“自己不喜欢”为借口跳过一些饭店。他指着街对面的咖啡馆说：“那儿我经常去的，不过喝咖啡对身体不好，在家里我只喝些红茶。”

“找一家我们的大男孩真正喜欢的饭店吧——毕竟他已经十九岁了，你同意吗，弗朗吉？”

我愣了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德早不是十九岁，而他，早重复过上十遍同样的话了。马修先反应过来，对亚瑟的提议表示完全赞同，我连忙跟着点头。阿尔弗雷德无比兴奋地拉着我们去了最近的KFC，每一张餐桌上都贴了贴了美国队长的头像。他点好全家桶，从钱包里摸出四张美国队长的电影票。“我们等会儿去看电影吧。”

一个小时后，我们坐到了电影院最靠右的位置上，一个人捧了把爆米花。阿尔弗雷德无意识地把东西往嘴里塞，而亚瑟盯着屏幕，没什么动作，也不知在想写什么。他突然碰了一下我的手，而后握住了它，他手上的戒指硌得我有点儿发疼。我便轻拍他的手，示意他放松一点儿。他又问我，疼吗。我说没事儿，他道了歉，解释说自己有点儿害怕，只是有点儿。

我们回到家，他跟着我上了楼。他就站在窗口，窗户开着，偶尔有知了和风的交响。我从后面抱住他，问他在想些什么。

一个叫弗朗西斯的混蛋和一个叫阿尔弗雷德的小屁孩，他说，还有我父亲，我不知道他们在哪儿。

“那个混蛋有什么可想念的？”

“那个混蛋和我演了我上大学以来的第一场话剧，送了我第一个戒指，第一次陪我从英格兰走到北美，和我一起养两个小屁孩，他第一次实现我的婚礼妄想。”

“那个小屁孩呢？”我问道，用手去抚他的金发丝。

“那个小屁孩？他在老混蛋走后留在我身边，每天晚上从背后给我一个拥抱，他会自己收拾自己的房间，帮我整理橱柜，虽然不怎么洗衣服。他买了一对戒指，在我失眠的那个晚上抱着我问，我们谁穿婚纱。”

我没出声，也不想再问下去。他转过身来拨弄我的头发，自顾自说着，“我挺讨厌他们的，总有数不尽的麻烦事，我们天天吵架，阿尔弗雷德天天往外面跑。吵得凶了，他一个晚上都不回家。我去找他的时候他就在公园的椅子上听歌，公园里一个人也没有，你知道吗？”

我又抱住他。

他突然微笑了下，带着惊讶问我：“你是弗朗西斯吗？”

“你怎么知道的。”

“因为只有弗朗西斯会这么抱我，我敢肯定，没有别人了。”

“是吗？”

“是的，除了我父亲。”他停了好几秒，似乎要确认些什么，而后又分外认真地跟我说，“除了我的父亲，我记得的，我终于又记起来了。”前所未有的欣喜神情出现在他脸上，他试图从自己空荡的大脑中寻出些什么。他或许连那个人的面容，口音全都忘了，但是拥抱的方式，这短短几秒钟的动作，他依然分辨得一清二楚。

“我很抱歉。”这句话说得没头没脑的，我看他没什么反应，松了口气。

“睡不着吗？”

“睡不着，亚蒂，我们唱会儿歌？你听过的都行。”

“你唱唱《What About Now》吧，我记得你给我唱的第一首歌便是这个。”

“好。”这并不是我给他唱的第一首歌，不过歌的次序已经不那么重要了。他的脑中只有两种东西，褪色的和未褪色的。

我记得那个夏日，我们是在加州的海滩上边。他拾了一捧贝壳打着水玩，哼着我和他刚见面时唱的《What Are Words》（我玩过一会儿乐队）。当时我实在太年轻，不知道“Anywhere you are,I am near.Anywhere you go, I will be there”这句歌词的份量到底有多重。如他所说，我和他结了婚，领养了两个可怜的孩子，然后再离婚，分家，结婚。我们都是莫比乌斯环上靠一点点摩擦连接的铁球，却又像合力和加速度一样，共同存在，共同消亡。每个人活着的时候，都会想想自己的死是什么样子的，会尝试这接近它。我曾看到亚瑟拿水果刀压着自己的手腕，或者是哭着用自己的头撞卫生间里的玻璃。他说他不怕疼，因为小时候被三个哥哥欺负的次数太多，抗击打能力也强了不少。但不知道为什么，他总是下不去刀子。或许活着就是一种恐惧，我害怕他会消失，而这种担忧会一直延续下去，直到他真正消失了，我或许会以他的方式去遗忘。

遗忘什么，也是挺难的。

Side D

亚瑟父亲穿着睡衣便下了楼，他似乎格外愉快，给阿尔弗雷德系领带的时候还在唱歌。弗朗西斯父亲给我们端来的面包上多了点果酱。他看着我们每一个人，而后大声宣布：“今天是全家的休假日。”

我们有一个习惯，一到假日，便把所有的日常用具塞到车子里，四个人跳上车子，一边放摇滚一边顺着大路一路向东。偶尔我们还会带上一只猫或一只羊羔。亚瑟倚在副驾驶座上，和阿尔弗雷德与我无边际地谈论我们感兴趣的事情。亚瑟问过阿尔弗雷德，他喜欢怎样的女朋友，对方一句“你这样的”直接让弗朗西斯笑出了声。弗朗西斯开始揭亚瑟的老底，差点引发第二十次家庭战争。我打趣道，他们两个是不吵不相识，弗朗西斯却收住了笑，告诉我他们第一次相遇是在一场露天演唱会上。弗朗西斯总共玩了五年音乐，之后便和亚瑟结了婚，而他唱歌的第三年遇到了亚瑟。当时亚瑟被请上来和他一块儿唱《What Are Words》，就是聚光灯下的那一个眼神让他注意到了不善交际的英国人。弗朗西斯头一回正儿八经地谈恋爱，他问亚瑟，还记不记得。不记得了，亚瑟说。

开玩笑的吧，我昨天还唱了那首歌。他这么说。

开玩笑的。亚瑟把头偏向窗外，用一只手支着，许久没有说第二句话。

他是真忘了。

我记得那一天，他来到我的房间里，从口袋里摸出两个不同样式的戒指，指着其中一个刻着“FA”的问我：“这是什么时候买的？怎么和我跟他结婚那天戴的触感不一样。”

“你把他送你的第一个戒指扔了，这是他后来补给您的，亚瑟父亲。”

“是吗？我记得自己从不扔这些东西的。”他坚定地否认自己没扔过任何戒指，甚至是阿尔弗雷德的童话书与玩具士兵，也被他整整齐齐地放到了箱子里。他把另一个戒指放在床头柜上，“这儿不是还有一个吗？”

“那是阿尔弗雷德送的。”

“阿尔弗雷德？那你是……马修？”

“是的。”我试图抱住因慌张而红了脸的他，在他耳边轻声说：“没关系，反正也不是什么很好的回忆，忘了就忘了吧。”

他本还想说什么，但又止住了。他把头抵在我肩上，问我多大了。我告诉他二十三，他又问，那阿尔弗雷德呢——二十二了。怎么会，我记得他还没满十九来着，这也太快了，你不会在骗我吧。

抱歉，我方才开玩笑的，他的确还没到十九。

他把我抱紧了些，有点欣慰地说，就是嘛。我却没由来地一阵子发涩。

我那么多次看到他一个人在书架旁，尝试着辨认那一个个完全陌生的相框；或是面对窗户，长久地望着对面楼房的明灯和路灯下孤独的雨伞，窗帘随着他睡衣的衣角一块儿向后，再向后，他把自己回忆里的东西叠高，再叠高。然后，最上层的记忆被吹散了，遗失了，下层的记忆褪色了，暗淡了。那些最深最沉的，被他铺在了最底下，给所有欢乐的东西打下一个坚实的底座。直到最后，剩下来的，也便是这些了。窗外的一层儿雨一层儿黑暗一层儿褪色的看不清的东西，把这座楼压变形了，裂了，塌了，没了。他总是会问三个问题，一遍一遍地，而我们总是不厌其烦地回答，一遍一遍地——

“你是弗朗西斯吗？”“你是阿尔弗雷德吗？”“你是马修吗？”

“是啊，你怎么知道的？”

“因为只有你，会给我这样的拥抱。”他的确是笑着的，他终于又笑了。

Side A

我们去了什么地方，过了一个怎样的晚上，我全忘了。唯一记得清的，是我们四个人，围着一团小火苗，轮流唱歌的那个晚上。我们唱了《A Thousand Years》,《Beautiful in White》，以及《What Are Words》和《What About Now》。最后，弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德和马修围着我，重复简单的那一句歌词——Anywhere you are, I am near . Anywhere you go, I will be there。我从未那么真切地想要落泪。的确，很多东西我都记不清了，甚至连他们的名字我也只能说出个大概。但那些歌，那些场合中唱出的歌，我却记得比回家的路还要清楚许多。

回去之后，我们并排坐在沙发上，我给他们念剧本，而他们，时不时给我塞一点沙拉和果酱。阿尔弗雷德推掉了晚上的聚会，理由是，哪儿都不如有他男朋友的地方。接着他又说，他终会把人追到手的。他打完电话，正好碰上老混蛋弗朗西斯似笑非笑的表情。对方挥挥手中的戒指，他也把手举起来，上头是为我们俩买的戒指。

“如果哪一天，我消失了，会怎么样呢？”

话就这么脱口而出，隔了几秒，我才意识到自己说漏了嘴。我再次抬头去看他们，他们正看着我，没有微笑，我刚想道歉，弗朗西斯第一个开口——“我们比翼双飞吧。”

“我也一样。”

“那马修呢？”我问他们，“马修总得有你们在身边。”

“这是一个困难的选择——所以，亚蒂，你得活得好好的。 ”

“没错，亚瑟父亲。”

马修上前抱住了我，我拨开他的发丝，看那张与阿尔弗雷德相似度极高的脸蛋。我不知道这张脸是变胖了还是瘦了，他刚开始工作的时候是处处碰钉子还是挺顺利的，这些我全忘了。我的印象中只有那么短短的几句话，他的名字是马修，他是我最大的一个孩子，他今年二十岁，这就够了。

吃晚餐的时候我问他们，有没有时间一起去长途旅行。他们都同意了。隔年六月，我们从北美出发，游遍了南美，亚洲，欧洲，最后又回到北美的那间老屋子里。我每去一个地方都有歌声，拥抱和他们的影子。我们只带了一架单反，没拍什么好景致，一张张倒都是我干瘦的脸。他们把水洒在我衣服上，又碎了，弄得我整个人湿漉漉的。他们偶尔会和我喝一杯饮料，为了省钱，或者和我挤一张床，也是为了省钱。旅途中我没有再回忆起关于葬礼的妄想，再没有了，即使我每天仍在遗忘。很快，有什么新的东西涌进我的大脑，填补了我记忆中的空缺，不断不断地，引导我不再恐惧。

我们回家之后便是大扫除，清扫出了一堆玩具和故事书，还有尚未处理的作业本。其中许多，都是我亲手制作后送给阿尔弗和马修的。弗朗西斯寻到了他遗失已久的相册，和其他两个人一起翻阅学生时代我和他的照片，一本相册竟被翻了一下午。后来，阿尔弗雷德和马修出去打了几场网球，弗朗西斯留在家里清理餐桌，我去超市买明天的早餐。回家的时候，有三个人站在门口，我试着喊出他们的名字，从左到右。

“你是弗朗西斯那个老混蛋吗？”

“没错，老亚蒂。”

“那你呢？美国男孩。你是阿尔弗雷德吗？”

“嘿，亚蒂，你怎么能忘了Hero的名字。”

“你是马修吧。”

“是的，亚瑟父亲。”

他们并排站着，和我记忆中一模一样。我又记起他们了。

Side E

那一晚我又去了趟画展，听别人说有一幅画是根据一部不怎么出名的小说改编的，名字我记不清了。晚上，展厅里人非常少，那幅画被挂在墙壁的正中央，几乎一眼可以看出画中的内容。画面上有两个人，估摸着四十岁的年纪，其中一人从背后抱住了另外一个。那篇小说我是看过的，对这个情节也留有印象。我记得小说中有这么一句话，用来描述这个场景意外地恰当。作者当时这么说：

如果生命是一种恐惧，那么，唯有死亡让我们勇敢，无坚不摧。

我当初无比相信这句话，现在，我对此仍深信不疑。我的父亲经常和我讲起他年轻时候的事儿——关于他的两位父亲，关于那个怪异地组合在一起的家庭。我记得他说过一些很后来很后来的事情。他的一位父亲，弗朗西斯，几年前在北美的家中过世。那时候亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德和我的父亲都在他身边。葬礼结束后，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德回到了英格兰，亚瑟的几个哥哥接二连三地离世，他反而成了最长命的那个。自此，他基本上不记得什么了，但他每天早上都会练习那三个人名字的拼写——弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德和马修。一年之后，他过世了。

阿尔弗雷德又从英格兰回到了北美，他一个人住，从未想过结婚。他总说没追到亚蒂是Hero最大的失误。他常常看那些老相册，在只有他一个人的公园里突然笑出声。

我父亲最后说，唯有死亡和拥抱让我们变得勇敢。

Anywhere you are, I am near.

Anywhere you go,I will be there.

Fin

篇三. 《My December》（米英)

Side A

我还记得阿尔弗雷德第一次喊我名字的那个晚上。

我和弗朗西斯从孤儿院领回了两个孩子，把原来的小房子卖了，换了套双层的大房子，在面还有一个花园。刚把他们带回家的时候，他们连名字都没有。听孤儿院的人说，大一点的那个，有十岁，小一点的也有九岁，那群孩子便叫他们“老九”和“老十”。老九看着要比老十活泼许多，但怎么也不肯叫我们的名字，更别说“父亲”这两个字了。

为了那套新房子，我们几乎花光了以前攒下来的钱。我们给孩子取了名（为此还吵了一架），又送他们上学。我平时九十点才能回家，经过自家窗户的时候，总有个金色的脑袋从窗框那儿伸出来，死死盯着大门口。我一直以为那是马修，因为我在家时，阿尔弗雷德总玩的不怎么自在，但在他十八岁时（或许是十九岁，记不清了）我才知道，以前那个金色的脑袋，原来是他。

无论马修劝多少次，阿尔弗雷德还是不肯叫我们的名字。我把自己能想到的事儿都实践了一遍，但还是不尽人意。我尝试着给他读童话，但每读完两行，他倒过头便睡着了。我也花过一整个晚上给他做了一套玩具士兵，他只玩了三天，告诉我士兵们一个都找不到了。他时常把家里的盐罐子和糖罐子弄翻，把沐浴露和蜂蜜洒在地上，一个星期下来，我们沙发上的枕头换了三次。我总拿他没办法，因为弗朗西斯处处护着他，说什么小时候会动长大了容易成功。什么破理论，我说，小时候满镇子跑都没见你成功过。

一个月后，我终于和这个小屁孩儿混得有点儿熟。第一个假期，我们去看了一年里头的第一场电影。屏幕中的superhero挥舞起拳头，他差点儿从座位上跳起来。我抽出一只手按住他的头，问他，你喜欢这样的人？ 

当然，他们全世界第一帅气。我记得他这么说。

“那我给你写他们的剧本怎么样？我们可以照着它成为superhero。”的确，这是我唯一能想到的哄他开心的方式。自此他开始叫我亚瑟，把红酒混蛋晾在一边。那估计是我最开心的一段日子了。他允许我偶尔接他放学，用他可怜的一点儿零花钱买雪糕给我和马修吃。他写完作业，会透过门缝看依旧在工作的我，或者直接进来问我要不要咖啡。

后来的事情，我记不怎么清了，许多东西在我的脑子里只留下了模糊的影子。印象中的他一直在以一种不可思议的速度长大。他上到高中，有过一个喜欢的女生，名字好像是罗莎，从英国来的。她送了阿尔弗雷德一串星星手链，阿尔弗便每天戴着。一年之后罗莎回了英国，他几乎天天晚上都在和大西洋对面的姑娘打电话，甚至问我，放了假能不能去英国看看。我说不能，等你读大学了再去看。不知怎么的我便和他吵了起来，他跑出去的时候还不忘摔上门。弗朗西斯从房间里出来，只瞟了我一眼便去找阿尔弗雷德。我让马修也跟着去，安静最好，我这么说。 

我拉掉房间里所有的灯，站在阿尔弗雷德房间的窗子前面，从那儿我可以看到家的大门。我记得以前我也这样等过自己的父母，等我出去了便再没回来的大哥。我尝试着跪在窗台上，手扶着窗框避免自己掉下去。曾经，在圣诞节时唱过的歌突然涌进了我的脑子。那时候我们把糖纸折成心的形状，堆在一块儿，放在烤鸡旁边。我们围在一块儿唱歌，几乎唱了一个晚上。他当时已经会唱许多摇滚歌了，但音要么高八度要么低八度，估计吓到了整个小区的人。 

大约是晚上十点半，有人点亮了房间里的灯。我听到了他们的交谈与阿尔弗雷德的还嘴。

他最终上楼来找我，看见我跪在窗台上时突然慌了，把我拉下来，坐到地板上。 他低声道歉，我说没事儿，这个假期就去英国看看吧，我也好久没去了。

他坐在那儿，一句话都没说。我知道他真心喜欢那个女孩，问他要不要再打个电话。他拒绝了，并告诉我，他出去的时候弄丢了那串手链。

我帮你再做一个，可以吗？我立起身子问他，膝盖受了凉，有点儿发麻。他答应了。我几乎是扶着墙进了自己的房间，翻出材料箱，花了一晚上给他做了条一模一样的链子。我喊出他的名字，给他带上手链，那一颗星星兀地闪出光来，他兀地笑处声。

他最终向我道了谢。我说他从来没有这么开心过，他告诉我，我和以前他看到的superhero一样帅气。我最后只硬生生憋出一句：你居然会说这种话，太不容易了。 

那个假期我们没有去英国。大概是我和弗朗西斯天天熬夜加班，一星期只回家一次，让他放弃了去英国的计划。有天晚上他跑到我房间里来，告诉我他不再喜欢罗莎了，但还是有点儿难过。我记得他那时十七岁，已经比我高出一截，我正好可以帮他整整衣服系系领带。我说我希望他以后能成家，总呆在这个地方也挺没意思的，没想到他几乎把整个生命都扎进这间房子里头了。 

他十八岁那年，我和弗朗西斯分了家，他跟我住一块儿。我经常和他一起去公园。有时他走得太快了，把我落在马路这头，来来往往的车辆让我看不清他的脸。我们只隔着一条马路，但他的身影遥远到无法触及。他长得太快，走得太快，停留得太短。 

我们并排在公园里走着，借着路灯的那一点儿光看我们两个一长一短的影子。他突然问我，你想弗朗西斯和马修吗？ 

我说，怎么会不想。

他沉默了好一会儿，告诉我，亚瑟，我大概是喜欢上你了。 

开玩笑的吧——没开玩笑，我那么认真。 

我突然不知道该怎么回复他，半天才挤出一句，你才十八岁半，我都快三十的人了。这话说的我自己都发涩。

没关系，你看起来和二十五岁的时候没什么区别，他这么说。他把我的年龄记得一清二楚，即使我很少记起自己的生日。我不知道自己已经多少年没有过过生日这种东西了。自我出生，便有一点儿健忘，随着年龄的增长而越加严重。我曾寓言自己到四十五岁会忘记一切东西，甚至连他们的名字，都在渐渐被冲淡。我害怕遗忘但又习惯了遗忘。不过，终有一些东西是我可以记得住的，比如这一天他对我说的这一句话。 

他答应我，在他十九岁的时候要送我一个戒指。他最终做到了。 

不知为什么，我今天突然思如泉涌，曾经所有被遗忘的东西都被重新唤回。我把阿尔弗雷德叫进房间，告诉他，我记起他今年几岁了。二十六，对吧。他停了好长一会儿，说，完全正确，你怎么现在才记起来。我有点不好意思，告诉他，我们不是差了十多岁吗，减一减就行了。

他凑上前，问我在写什么。我用另外一个本子遮住了自己的笔记本，说没什么，以前的事。我看他张了张嘴，什么都没说。他把头抵在我肩上，轻声说，休息一会儿吧。 

不行，我得把它写完。待会儿全忘了，你能不能出去一下？ 

他说好，帮我带上了房间的门。我凭借着那一点儿回忆在笔记本上飞快地写着。我能感受到，记忆的楼要塌了，而那些东西，可能再也找不回来了。我花了整整一个下午完成这件事儿，把自己所有的记忆都搬到这几页薄纸上，在纸的最后，我写上了他们的名字：弗朗西斯，马修，以及阿尔弗雷德。

无意间，我看到了本子上的那行小字： 

在我的十二月，找一个可以一起回家的人。

Side B

那天亚瑟一直再本子上写些什么，他告诉我，他记得我是二十六岁。我本想告诉他，我已经三十了，而他，早已上了四十五的年纪。但我能感觉到，他“记起”那些东西的时候有多开心，他倾尽全力记录一点儿东西下来。他看着我的时候，仍与二十五岁时无异，就连心脏跳动的频率，也和他刚领养我时一模一样。

天逐渐凉下来，十二月也越来越近。弗朗西斯生了场病，和他的法国亲戚一起住在巴黎。马蒂去了他的家乡加拿大，并在那儿定居下来，和喜欢的女孩结了婚。只有我和亚瑟，还住在北美的这所破房子里。等钱攒够了，我们会一起去英格兰，去找亚瑟曾经住过的地方。我能听见他在楼上哼着歌，是《What About Now》，歌词我已能倒背如流。我推开他的门，问他是否想出去走走，他同意了。

我们并排走在街上，和任何一对情侣一样，紧握着手，我在前面，他在后面。我穿过一个路口，回头时才发现他被落在马路另一边。他突然变得格外模糊，格外小了。来来往往的车流让他的脸在我眼前忽隐忽现。有那么一瞬间，我以为自己要抓不住他了。因此，在他回到我身边时，我俯下身去，试图和他亲吻。他顺从地张开嘴，并试着闭上了眼睛，胡乱舔着我的嘴唇。还不够，当然不够。我托起他的头，有点儿发狠地要求他伸出舌头。旁边似乎有人群的祝福和掌声，但那些都不重要。我的手掌感受到了他脸颊上滑落的眼泪，而我并不打算松开他。我不知道，在我缺席的二十五年间到底发生了什么。我也不知道，我那么用力地爱他的时候，我们之间的距离到底有没有缩短——哪怕一厘米。

他止不住自己的眼泪，拍拍我的后背让我放开他。我蹲下身，像小时候他安慰我一样，对着他微笑。他慌忙把眼泪擦干，对我说，去公园坐坐吧。

于是，又一次地，我们靠在路灯底下的长椅上，听他无边际地回忆些什么。他记不住我的年龄，却老爱谈起它，并劝我尽早去成家。我强调自己已经有家了，但他不信。他记得我只当过伴郎没当过新郎。那我的戒指是从哪里来的，你的那个又是从哪里来的？我问他。

他突然安静下来，几分钟后才回答我，不记得了。

“那你记得些什么？”我拨开他额前的碎发，试图再靠近一点儿。

“你唱的歌。”

“你不是一直嫌我唱歌难听吗？” 

“难听才记得住啊。”他盯着我笑出声，“就像你的名字，太难听了，我才把他记得一清二楚。”

他估计忘了，我的名字是他取的，我会唱的歌，也是他教的。

公园里人变少了，渐渐地，只剩下我们两个人还坐在长椅上，唱重复了无数遍的歌。他有点儿疲乏，把头倚在靠背上，没过十分钟便迷迷糊糊的了。他问我，罗莎挺好的，为什么我不喜欢罗莎，为什么我没找过第二个女朋友。我撒谎道罗莎太好了，不会再有第二个女生让我顾不上和家里闹翻的风险去喜欢。他知道我说的是和他吵架那事儿，也没表示什么，只是说，你还是挺专一的，但太可惜了，你应该找一个可以和你一起回家的人。

等他睡着了，我才回答他，我天天和你一起回家。他什么反应都没有，于是，我接着说，自他把自己熬了一个晚上做成的星星手链送给我的时候，我已经有点儿喜欢他了。我知道他结过婚，也离过婚，谈过恋爱，还领养了我和马修。我知道他试图拿刀子划自己的手，在他遗忘地最厉害的时候，他也尝试过跳楼。但他都放弃了，似乎有什么东西在后面扯着他，不让他前进。他便选择了回忆，或者写小说，在重复的回忆中重复地遗忘。有时他会问我，马修和弗朗西斯在不在家，或者回家的那条路到底该怎么走。他刷牙的时候，会盯着那几个水杯看上许久，一边摆弄那个马修的杯子一边喃喃自语，“这个是什么时候买的，怎么不记得了”。

我拉着他一点儿一点儿向前，直到他看到种着玫瑰的花园，他才猛然记起，已经到家了。

他告诉我，健忘是他自幼以来的毛病，但他没告诉我，他会越忘越多，直到所有的东西都毫无痕迹地逝去。他曾经指着我的星星手链，问我为什么戴这个，我回答地理所当然，你做的啊。是吗，他问，我怎么不记得了。那是你几年前做的，你当然不会记得。

公园里的音响停止了奏乐，他睡得很熟。我突然意识到，除了家，我没有什么可去的地方。

因此，在临近十二月的那个晚上，我背着他，走过了从前所有走过的街道，穿过了从前所有穿过的十字路口，唱遍了从前所有唱过的歌。

然后我们便到家了。不过我再不是趴在窗口等他的那个男孩，他也再不是每晚在门口望着窗口的那个人。

Side A

十二月二十五日终于要到了。我和阿尔弗雷德一起去买了些圣诞礼物，并搬出了去年圣诞节用过的圣诞树。我们抢着给弗朗西斯和马修打电话，他们两个都不能来。今年的圣诞，只有我和阿尔弗雷德一起过。

十二月二十四日的晚上，我问阿尔弗雷德他打算怎么过圣诞。他从小袋子里拿出一大把塑料糖纸，把一块块糖纸折成心的形状，散落在空的礼盒中间。他把圣诞帽按在我头上，颇满意地望着我，还拍了好几张照片传给身在异国的弗朗西斯和马修。

他罕见地系上了围裙，一个人揽下所有的菜式。我靠在沙发上，盯着他从厨房里进进出出。他会给一些菜编个奇奇怪怪的名字，比如烤星星，切眉毛。等到八点钟，我们一边吃饭一边祝对方圣诞快乐。我问他有什么愿望，他收住笑，一本正经地告诉我:

在十二月找一个可以一起回家的人。

我笑笑说，那你得加油了，你看你都二十六了，居然连女朋友都没有。

这倒是没关系，他说，你还不是老陪我一起回家吗？我的这个圣诞节，就是你的了。

这话听着有点儿耳熟，不过我实在记不起来还有谁对我这么说过。我帮他洗了餐盘，把两个装过果汁的杯子在插回箱子里。冰箱里放着的一袋雪糕不知怎么不见了踪影。回到客厅的时候，他早已打开了电视，找了一场球赛和我一块儿看。我问他雪糕怎么不见了，他似乎没听到，自顾自儿兴奋地欢呼，或从沙发上跳起，或踢倒地上的水杯。我看不懂球赛，便在一旁看他。他一点儿都没变，左手手腕处还挂着那个星星手链，脸也和我在相册中看到的一模一样。他转过身来拥抱我，连心跳的频率都和从前一模一样。他和我亲吻或者拥抱时，我总是莫名其妙地有点儿想哭。大概对我而言，喜欢本身就是一种恐惧。因此，我一遍遍跟他说去找个女朋友，成个家，离开这所房子，去世界上某个更好的地方定居下来，从此我和他便天各一方。不过，他老是笑着答应，或是沉默。我不知道他是否丧失了年轻时期什么都说的勇气，有时，问他有没有喜欢的女生，他都会犹豫很久。

这几天我的记忆力要比之前好上太多，一些陌生的东西回来了，我便重新把这座楼叠高、再叠高——在风或者别的什么东西把它吹倒之前，努力地让它高一点，再高一点。我不知道自己是否把它们叠错了，但这并不值得在意。终有一个人会告诉我我的过去是怎样的。这个人，或是弗朗西斯，或是马修，或是阿尔弗雷德。我相信他们胜过相信我自己。如果记忆遗失地越快，我便把回忆叠得高一点，再高一点，终有一天……

终有一天，我不会忘记他们的名字。

第二天早上，我发现自己的床头系了个小盒子，里头是两封信和一张明信片。明信片是阿尔弗雷德些写的，我看得出来，他的拼写还是跟从前一样糟糕。我教他过一段时间的英文单词，他起先把那几个可怜的字母拼得乱七八糟，还坚持道这是英式英语与美式英语的区别。后来，他每写好一个单词我便给他一点零花钱，他的拼写总算有一点儿进步，不过，在我看来还是糟糕得很。

我把卡片压在枕头底下，连同那两封信。似乎这样，我就能看见他们的影子（即使我连他们的声音和容貌都记不清了）。我家里有一个老式留声机，播放的时候，像在断断续续地叹着气。我读这些信时正好听到这种声音，合着阿尔弗雷德的歌声一块儿撞碎在地上，再也找不回来。阿尔弗雷德把早餐端进房间，转过身子在衣柜里翻找些什么。我这才发现自己正穿着的衣服大得过分，几乎要从肩上滑落下来。他扔出一件衣服，说是几天前买给我的，刚洗完晒干，让我试试看。我打趣道，你是不是按照自己的尺码给我买衣服的啊？他说，我前几天量过你的尺码，没错的，你比以前瘦了不少。我每天烧那么多菜，难道你都没吃吗？谁吃得完啊。我抛给他一个白眼，我们家的垃圾桶和冰箱都没有这种容量，除了你。

那么你的意思是，我比垃圾桶和冰箱的容量都大？这太令人伤心了，亚蒂。他走上前帮我理了理一角，又不知从哪里弄了条腰带示意我系上。我们一起吃早餐，谈论那些我快忘掉的事。临近中午，我们下了楼，他走在前面，头顶上那根呆毛还是一晃一晃的。走到拐角处时他突然把我抱起来，问我等会儿打算干什么。我用食指抵住他的嘴唇，问他喜欢怎样的女生，我以为他会说，罗莎那样的。但他告诉我，你那样的。

他一遍遍向我强调，他已经有家了，不需要和任何别的人结婚。接着他又问我，你就不能和我结婚吗？我都在这儿住了十几年了。

但我已经结过婚了。我说。无论如何，谢谢你带我回家。

“你知道，我想要听到的不是这句，亚瑟。”

他最终叹了口气。

Side B

我们坐在沙发上回忆以前的事儿，说是回忆，其实有假想的成分。冰箱里的雪糕，是好几个月前买的，早被我们分完了。我记得他当初总是微微弯下腰，问我要不要买小摊上的冰棍儿。他睁着那双满是血丝的眼睛，递给我一小串星星手链。他每到家门口，在花园那儿凝望我房间里亮着的灯。

他问我，那时我几岁了来着？十岁吧。那，过去几年了？十几年吧。你现在多少岁了？二十六了。好快啊，你和马修商量好了骗我，一个月前，他告诉我你才二十二。

是四年前。我顺着他的话纠正他。有时他觉得我有二十六岁，有时认为我二十二岁，再过几个星期，他会觉得我十九岁还没到。他似乎有点儿慌张，我抱住他，告诉他没事儿，这不重要。

——没什么比你活着更重要。

那我该怎么活着？他突然这样问我。我年幼的时候和威廉一块儿出去，我回来了，他再也没回来。我读大学，跟着弗朗西斯演话剧，满世界跑，后来有了你和马修。我没怎么养你们，你们自个儿就大了。你知道吗，你第一次带我去公园，走在我前面，很前面，我只能根据那根翘起的头发辨认处你来。街上的人都在喊——DEAR USA。你和任何一个美国人一样在人流中穿梭，红绿灯过去，我差点看不见你在哪里。估摸着又是几年后，你说你有一个喜欢的女孩，你想和她一起去英国。但后来你又说不再喜欢她。前不久，我父亲去世，我去英格兰看看他，竟想不起来他的脸。弗朗西斯和马修都走了，去了别的国家，一个生病一个成了家。你也终归要走的——那我该怎么活着呢？

我不会走的，绝对不会，我拿我所有的汉堡起誓。

谁要你的汉堡，臭小鬼。他转过身去，不再看我的脸。不论几年都会待下去？

没错，不论几年。

现在想想，我的确做到了，再不用把所有汉堡上交给亚瑟处置。这几年，弗朗西斯从法国回来，没多久便过了世。亚瑟本想一个人搬去英国，但我阻止了他，和他一起去了大西洋那边的小岛。他的记忆力越发糟糕，在最严重的时候，曾经一天三次问过我的名字。随着记忆的衰弱，他的身体也逐渐崩溃。一个晚上，他说，他想帮我削一个苹果，大概是他手抖的缘故，他削出了一个月球。他有点儿不好意思地把苹果递给我，问，我是不是很有创造力？我连忙点点头，称赞他和我以前看到的superhero一样厉害。

你居然会说这种话，太难得了。他硬生生憋出这么一句。

十二月二十五要到了，英格兰小镇的热闹程度并不亚于北美。我们搬家的时候，并没有把圣诞树搬过来，便向邻居借了一棵闲置的。马修在越洋电话里告诉我，他会带着孩子过来。我冲上楼把消息告诉亚瑟，他比我还要惊讶，抛下剧本问我:“马修有小孩子了？”

“早就有了。”

“哎，我怎么不知道呢。我又忘了一件事儿。”

我一时不知道该怎么回复他。我和他一起下了楼，买了一些东西挂在圣诞树上去。购物袋有点儿沉，他坚持帮我提一个袋子，却使不上劲儿。我没拦他，看他在我前面几米处，走走停停，但异常开心，哼着好久以前就能背下的歌——《What About Now》。我追上来，央求他给我再唱一遍，我好久都没听了。以前回家的时候，我们两人经常一起唱这首歌。他的声音有点儿哑，但调子都是准的，和几十年前一模一样。

穿过街道的时候，我们同任何情侣一样，紧握着手，我在前面，他在后面。我再不会试着吻他，他也再不会落泪。过红绿灯的时候，他有点疲惫，告诉我，走不动了。我便站在那儿等绿灯变成红灯，红灯再变成绿灯。这一次，再没有任何车辆将我们阻隔，我也再不用隔着车流寻找他的眼睛。我们都在衰老，只不过幅度不一样罢了，又有什么可在意的呢？

和他一起回家的时候，他称我为“美国大男孩”，我称他为“老亚蒂”。“加拿大男孩”马上就要过来了。我这么说。他说，真的，那太好了。

歌声仍在继续，没人知道这将会延续多久。在英国英格兰岛的某一座城的某一条街道上，我找到了可以一起回家的人。

在十二月。

-

“你叫什么名字？”

“不知道，他们总叫我老九。”

“那——跟我回家可以吗？你会有名字的。”

“好。”

Fin

篇四. 《When We Were Young》（仏英）

Side A   
不论过了多久，我仍旧记得他拉着马修和阿尔弗雷德走到我面前的那一晚。 

我工作比较忙，平时回家也很晚。每次进门的时候，弗朗西斯总在餐桌上放一束红茶和一点儿夜宵。我靠在椅子上，偏着头看他收拾一家人换下来的衣服，任由他抱着我去卫生间洗漱。他把睡衣塞到我怀里，帮我带上门。洗完之后我靠在浴室门边，听他给马修和阿尔弗雷德念睡前故事。浴室里都是水雾，我也不觉得冷，一靠就是上十分钟。

一个晚上，我到家时已经十一点多，阿尔弗雷德房间里的灯还没有熄。我跑上前转开门锁，弗朗西斯牵着两个小屁孩从楼梯上走下来。我刚想问他，为什么这么晚都不带孩子睡觉。他冲我笑笑，先开口道:“你记得吗，今天是你的生日，阿尔弗和马修都在等你回来。” 

“抱歉，我忘记了。”我把目光移开，恰巧看见了没开封的奶油蛋糕，还有三个大小不一的礼盒。我打开它们，里头是一捧玫瑰，一把用糖纸折成的星星和一个大号泰迪熊。他们把我拉到餐桌前，抢着喂蛋糕给我吃，弄得我满嘴都是奶油的甜味儿。大约是十二点整，马修和阿尔弗雷德上了楼，我抱着那个泰迪熊躺在沙发上，看弗朗西斯擦桌子上的蛋糕残渣。 

他在我身旁坐下，戳了戳我的手臂，问我，你平时都不吃饭吗，怎么弄得那么瘦。 

我摇摇头，不再看他的脸。那一碰玫瑰正躺在不远处的台机上。我指着那问他，你买的？ 

对啊，还有谁会送玫瑰给你，小金毛虫。 

我把枕头砸在他脸上，抱着泰迪熊躲避迎面而来的枕头。他似乎有点儿累，倚在沙发上，一句话都没说。我凑上前劝他睡觉，他只是摆了摆手，说，你睡下了我再去睡。 

最终我们一块儿上了楼。他侧着身子躺着，与我互道晚安。醒来的时候，旁边已经没了人，我隐约能听见他在楼下劝阿尔弗雷德说话小声点。我随便找了件衣服套上，坐到餐桌旁，任由他整理我的头发。那时候，他还是会为我唱歌，在我上床之前给我盖被子，或是帮我照顾花园里的玫瑰，在我耳边重复他那些老套的情话。但这些事情都太远了，实在太远，我几乎要将它们一点点丢失。 

王耀说我和弗朗西斯是不吵不相识。我们在学生会的时候，的确是三天一小吵五天一大吵，吵着吵着便熟络了。后来，我和他被安排演同一个话剧。我冲上舞台的时候，他正在光线暗淡的角落里弹钢琴，钢琴架上放了朵玫瑰。我按照剧本里的指示小心翼翼地走到钢琴旁，他却猛地站起来，抱住我，我试着推开他的时候他抱得更紧了些。 

我们去了他家，喝酒，然后顺理成章地滚做一团。他在我耳边讲述他的婚礼计划，我有点儿昏昏沉沉的，也没怎么听清，只记得他答应我要带我去北美。 

我总是跟着他满世界跑，从英格兰到巴黎，从巴黎到纽约，从纽约再到旧金山。我们没那么多钱，买的都是最便宜的票。实在没住宿的地方，便去街角的KFC住上一晚。弗朗西斯说，你看我们像不像荒野逃生里面的那对夫妇？我那时正举着冰可乐，差点把冰块倒在他头上。我说，你不是连野果子都不敢吃吗？刚登上荒野估计就被饿死了。 

他不想再和我争论下去，只是用手敲着桌角打节拍。我拿出剧本，推到他面前。他像浏览菜单那样看我的本子。许久，他才跟我说，挺好的。

KFC里没什么人，灯光也显得有些暗。我抬头看他的时候刚好碰上了他的眼睛。他凑到我面前，用那张颜色淡到有点儿发凉的嘴对我说：“You are my little prince.” 

我居然喜欢上了他用来哄女孩子的浪漫，甚至在他和我结婚的那一天，我都没有意识到，他终是巴黎街头长大的一个被放逐的流浪者。 

旅行的最后，我们在北美安了家，又找了个偏僻的小教堂结婚。阿尔弗雷德和马修一同出现在这件双层小屋里。然后，仿佛是一瞬间的事情，他们便比我还高了。我知道自己已经过了满世界跑的年纪。在分家之后，我总是一个人去商店，一个人去图书馆，一个人去公园，一个人回家，我厌恶这种感觉。阿尔弗雷德有数不尽的聚会和球赛要参加。他总是在外面，有时会一直呆到深夜。我倚在沙发上，看那扇紧闭的门，或者写一点剧本。合上剧本的时候，我才意识到，再不会有一个人像浏览菜单一般看我的剧本了。

我仍旧保留着他写给我的每一句情话，虽然，通常他会引用莎士比亚、济慈或者兰波的诗句，并把它们贴在我的餐盘和钱包上。不知道为什么，在他离开之后，我总会下意识地去看看餐盘，好像这已经成了我无法摆脱的习惯。 

这天早上，阿尔弗雷德不在家。我吃早饭的时候发现了放在餐桌上的包裹，不太大，但非常沉，里头是一本极厚的相册。我和弗朗西斯第一次合唱，第一次演话剧，第一次旅行，第一次结婚，第一次分离时候的照片都被牢牢地贴在这本本子上。我突然意识到，我爱过一个人，有过一个家，有过一场旅行，经历过亲人的死亡，经历过遗忘，这足够了。 

今天我回忆起了许多事，那些我本不在意的东西，都从记忆的网上脱落下来，砸出不大不小的水花。有鼓声一直在我耳边回响，甚至，我的整个生命都被这种声音贯穿。 

<在我的将来，唯有爱，死亡与时间尽头。>

Side B

北美占据了我生命的大部分时光，因此，我回到巴黎之后，常常会想起那座房子，和在那儿生活过的马修、阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。马修早就成了家，和一个加拿大女孩带他们的孩子。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德留在以前的房子里。我行动不是很方便，因而很少联系他们。亚瑟给我寄过来的信，我也没办法一一回复。他似乎不怎么记得以前的事了，写过来的信中时常会出现各种各样的错误。我偶尔打电话向他问好，大多数时候他是清醒的。但有那么一次他喝了点酒，差点儿对着话筒破口大骂。 

圣诞节前一晚，我又拨通了那个号码。电话那头的他不知是喝了酒还是刚睡醒，半天才反应过来给他打电话的是“弗朗西斯那个混蛋”。我等着他回话，他像是用了几年来攒下的力气对着话筒吼。他问我我在哪儿，我说，巴黎，离你挺远的。他又问我你什么时候过来？我回答他，明年春天吧，看到时候我的身体能恢复到什么程度。这时候，他再一次提高音量，问我，“你是弗朗西斯吗？” 

“是，当然是。” 

“但弗朗西斯从来不会说这样的话，他总是说，待会儿就来了，无论在巴黎、英格兰还是在我们一起上班的公司。他总是这么说的，即使他根本赶不回来。” 

我突然不知道该怎么回复他。最后，我用力握紧了手机，对他说，我马上过来。 

他在电话那头笑出了声。 

他最后说，我会等你。无论怎样？对，无论怎样。 

自我上大学以来就拿亚瑟·柯克兰没什么办法。他天天穿着平平整整的学生会制服，与我在历史剧里看到的刻板的英国人没什么两样。他偏爱莎士比亚的作品，每天下午在固定的地方喝固定的红茶。他总用惯有的刻薄腔调和别人交谈，用并不算很高明的话题吸引别人的注意，和我一起处理学生会的事务时，他的请求总如命令般强硬。 

一般来说，我是唯一一个陪他喝酒的人，也是唯一一个把他从餐桌上拉下来扔回房间的人。后来他和我住在一块儿，晚上回家，他挂在沙发上，弄得满屋子都是酒气。我尝试着把他拉起来，他拍开我的手，有点儿发愣地盯着我看。许久，他问，你是威廉吗？ 

我不知道自己究竟有哪个地方像他已逝的哥哥，他有时会把我认成父亲，他的大哥，还有某一个很久以前的朋友。我一遍遍告诉他我的名字，弗朗西斯，培根的那个。他凑到我面前摩挲我的胡子，好半天才分辨出我来，然后异常高兴地问我要不要尝尝他做的甜点。 

不知怎的，我们无法停止过分频繁地争吵。我选择了离婚。那时候，公司里有一个挺有气质的女性，在我的餐盘下面压了张便签。我在夜里拿出它来读，却没有一点点当初亚瑟向我道夜安时候的兴奋。我又看到了桌子上的戒指，内侧的FA刺得我眼睛发疼。我满脑子都是那个晚上，他和我一起唱的歌，他和我一起安排的婚礼，他读的童话，以及无数次，我们两个的婚礼妄想。 

我终是拒绝了那位女性，喝了点酒，和马修一起去看亚瑟住的地方，却被告知他在医院。他没变，依旧穿着整整齐齐的衬衫，斜倚在医院的椅子上，一点儿碎发被他完全压平。我弯下身去碰他的额头，很烫，他还带着一层黑眼圈。 

阿尔弗雷德把我拉出去，一个字一个字地告诉我亚瑟最近总是失眠，常常半夜里起来找安眠药，以致早上都有一阵子的头疼。我看着他，突然什么也说不出来，像吞感冒药的时候，最苦的那一片恰好卡在了喉咙里。回家之后，我问马修，弗朗西斯和亚瑟是否需要再旅行一场婚礼。他说，最好这样。 

于是，我们回到了曾经的房子。第二次婚礼上，多了十九岁的阿尔弗雷德和二十岁的马修。他还是穿着那件婚纱，极不情愿地提着裙摆。我在他的耳边低声宣誓，重复每一个字母，每一个句子，和十年前一模一样。 

我们到家时已是深夜。他躺在沙发上，等我们全都洗完了澡才关掉MP3。我抱着他进浴室，把睡衣和毛巾都塞进他的脚盆里。他没把头发完全吹干便出了浴室，把脱下来的婚纱扔到我床上，头也不回地进了自己房间。半夜，我听到隔壁传来的翻动柜子的声音，他正跪坐在地板上，四处寻找安眠药。我问他，介意我陪你睡吗？他犹豫了好久才回答，谢谢你了。 

他永远都是以一种不冷不热的语气和任何人聊天。因此，当初我在食堂吃饭时，总能看见一个人坐在餐桌前的他。他不太擅长开口说话，太不擅长与人交际，又太擅长独处。多年以后，我在巴黎的某一个街角看到他的时候，他提着一个小包，独自穿梭于来往行人和车辆之中。我想叫住他，冲过去告诉他，你一个人走不太好，我陪你吧。但我没有丝毫力气，以及勇气。 

于是我站在那儿，看着他，没有说一句话，任由他被人流冲远。 

当然，我不知道在转头的那一瞬间他是否看到了我，他是否看到了，因为怯懦而长久地站在巴黎街头的我。我像一个被流放的人，两手空空，一无所有，看着对方的影子，由大陆消散到深海，再由深海消散到地极。他走得格外彻底，像是从未出现，而当我努力辨认那一张张毕业照上他的脸的时候，曾经的所有又会由模糊逐渐变得清晰。 

我坚信我终将会再见到他，再一次。 

Side A

我回到英格兰之前，在巴黎停留了两三天。最后一天，我从宾馆出发寻找公交车站，走到街角时，却看见了弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼睛。他的发丝不再像年轻时那般光亮，但那张总是能编出各种谎话的淡到有点儿发凉的嘴，和他跟别人打招呼时的姿态，都和年轻时一模一样。 

他果然还在某一个街头流浪。 

时间不允许我仔仔细细地看他，我转过头，向着空无一物的街那边走去。阿尔弗雷德在英国等我，我知道的，我最后必须回到英国。 

回去之后的一段时间，弗朗西斯突然格外频繁地跟我打电话。我记得自己读大学的时候，和他分开过一段时间。我们用的都是公共电话亭，我往往排在队伍最末尾，因为和他聊天需要极长的时间。他在电话那头问我，你有没有去过酒吧，跳一段钢管舞？我说，那是你会做的事。他又问，上次寄过去的法棍味道怎么样？我告诉他那东西帮我打死了好几只蟑螂。他立马回复我，我寄过去的司康饼被他用来喂老鼠了，效果非常好。我们肆意嘲笑对方的食物，不顾旁人，似乎所有的乐趣都凝聚在互相嘲讽上。最后，我说，祝你和你的梦中情人有一个美好的夜晚。他告诉我，他的梦中情人就是我。 

我放下电话，伦敦的迷雾已经散去，他的话语也一同消失不见。弗朗西斯痴迷于玩浪漫，这我是知道的。但我本以为，他所谓的喜欢只是一时的兴趣使然。但在他离世之前给我打的一个电话中，他这么对我说： 

在我的将来，唯有对你的爱，死亡与时间尽头。 

他从来都不是巴黎街头的流浪者，从来都不是。那时候我终于明白了，我早该明白的。 

在那些基本没什么用的电话中，他一点点和我讲以前的事，从我们读大学，到一起创办公司，再到结婚。他说他挂念的，是我和两个孩子。我问，亚瑟不是弗朗西斯的死对头吗？他放低音量，告诉我，亚瑟·柯克兰是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的梦中情人。 

荣幸至极。我开玩笑道，按下了免提去收拾餐盘。当我想叫人帮我递一下桌布时，却发现没有一个人在家。电话中的他还在絮絮叨叨地说些什么，我一个字也听不进去。我问他，弗朗吉，你过来行不行，家里没有桌布了。他停顿了好久，以极低的音量回答我，好。 

但你不总是失约吗？小少爷，我哪有失约过，每一次和你出去我不都是第一个到的吗？但你几个月前告诉我会过来，弗朗吉，你还是那个散漫样子——机票是不是没订？我定好了，马上就过来，亚瑟。我发誓我一定会过来，可以吗？你想让我住多久就住多久，都听你的。没骗人？绝对没有。 

我挂了电话，似乎再聊下去，北美与巴黎之间的距离就会被无限拉长。至于他能不能过来，我们二人都心知肚明。昨夜，我梦到大哥打电话过来，告诉我父亲离世了，葬礼会在五天后旅行。抬头时，家里依旧一个人都没有，我冲下楼去拿自己的手机，在屏幕上按下一连串的号码。我对弗朗西斯说，你在哪，我马上过去。他告诉我在公园里，街对面的那个。我说，你等等我，我马上到了，等等我吧。他没说话。但当我走到公园里的时候，哪儿都没有他的影子。手机又响了，是马修。他起先一个劲儿向我道歉，最后才说，弗朗西斯去世了。我说我不信，上一秒才看到他来着，今天不是愚人节，马修。上一秒，他在我前面，很前面，我用最大的音量向那个远到模糊的身影吼道——你等等我啊，混蛋！ 

马修在电话里说什么，我怎么也听不见。那个身影渐渐消失，我渐渐慢下来。夹在草丛中的音响开始奏乐。我依稀能听得出来，那是《When We Were Young》，我和他在旅行的时候一起唱过的。那时我们还年轻，还能追着对方的身影满世界跑，在昏暗的巴黎街头唱同一首歌。我们读那些情诗，并把它们安放在自己写给对方的便签里。我们拍了很多照片，并一张张洗出来，塞进那本极厚的相册里。他在KFC中拉着我的衣服，对我说生活不止眼前的苟且，还有诗和远方。我直接把可乐喷在桌上，告诉他，没错，祝你下辈子依旧苟且。 

在他上大学的那段日子里，他不仅当上了学生会副会长，还参加了两三个社团，报刊上常常能看见他的名字。一些女生三番五次地来找他，请求他给自己的文章提一点建议，老师也总是和他一块儿聊天。没人不喜欢这个法国人的言谈举止，除了我。我可能是全校最没有眼光的人（他的原话），但我可以肯定，我是全校和他相处时间最长的人。我看着他拉着阿尔弗雷德，一块儿去买冰淇淋，我看着他站在抓娃娃机旁，妄想给失落的马修抓一个小熊玩偶，我看着他从英格兰走到巴黎，再从巴黎走到纽约，我看着他把一捧红玫瑰递给我，帮我庆祝早已遗忘的生日。 

——上帝不允许追逐的行为吗？ 

阿尔弗雷德在敲门，他提了一大袋衣服和日常用品。进门之后，他把那些东西一样样摆在桌子上，告诉我马修会来这儿住一个星期，就他一个人。他等会儿去机场，并让我帮忙整理一下衣物。 

卧室里，手机的红色呼吸灯明明灭灭的，最上面一栏依旧是我和弗朗西斯的通话记录。上面写着，2035年12月25日8点零五分。我摸出几个充电器，放在床头柜上，又去花园里摘了朵玫瑰。估摸着是晚上七点，阿尔弗雷德拎着马修的行李上了楼。马修换下上一次圣诞聚会时，我们一起买的深棕色大衣。他抱住我，问我和阿尔弗雷德相处愉快吗？有什么不开心的可以跟他说。我告诉他，都挺好的，弗朗西斯今早还给我打了电话。你知道他过的怎么样吗？马修停顿了一会儿，说，一切都好，他的身体有好转的势头，说不定几个月后就能回来。我说，没事儿，巴黎毕竟是他的出生地，他一直呆在那儿也没什么关系。 

我抬头的时候，阿尔弗雷德正站在门口，拎着大大小小的包裹。他见到我，笑着进来，把一切安顿好之后又轻轻带上门。他什么时候这么大了，印象中他明明只有那么一点高。马修没有告诉我答案，只是在我耳边，以最缓慢的语速说，我们下楼吧，亚瑟父亲，时针已经指向八点了。 

Side C

我又一次见到了亚瑟父亲，他穿了件胀开的羽绒服，立在门旁向刚下车的我挥手。我和他一块儿进屋，一起聊着过去的事儿。我问他，最近好吗？他告诉我他挺开心的，今早弗朗西斯父亲又给他打了电话。吃完饭后，我问他电话是什么时候打过来的。2035年12月25日8点零五分。那不是弗朗西斯的电话，而是我，但这句话我怎么也说不出口。 

阿尔弗雷德告诉我，亚瑟父亲最近老是想到弗朗西斯，明明弗朗西斯已经在一年前过世了。亚瑟总是会在洗衣服的时候唱他们曾经唱过的歌，或者在梦中给弗朗西斯打电话，或者把别人错认成那个大叔。我们一时半会儿都没有说话，直到亚瑟在楼下喊我的名字，我才下楼去，帮他一块儿搬有点沉的沙发。他看起来分外开心，主动问我我的孩子长什么样，眼睛是什么颜色的。我告诉他，孩子眼睛的颜色和弗朗西斯父亲的一模一样。他突然要看孩子的照片，我把手机递给他。他说，是挺像的，但总觉得少了写什么。 

“嗯，我们去房间里休息吧，不早了，亚瑟父亲。” 

“你累吗，马修？累的话去睡吧，我不怎么困。” 

我进了浴室，不久后，客厅里传出他的歌声，那是《When We Were Young》。我记得他在领养我们的第一个晚上，他和弗朗西斯父亲一起给我们唱这首歌。弗朗西斯曾跟我讲过他年轻时候的罗曼史，没有一件不是关于亚瑟·柯克兰，那个古板，不擅交际的学生会会长，那个跟着他满世界跑的人。亚瑟在弗朗西斯或者的几十年里，没有给这位可怜的法国人说一句情话，从来没有。但他看见亚瑟的剧本上有这么一句话——You are everything that makes me whole. 

如今亚瑟像个巴黎街头的流浪者，守着那一点儿弥足珍贵的记忆，向一个又一个，幻想出来的身影走去。他坚信，终有一天，他可以到达弗朗西斯在的那个地方，无论多久，他总会到的。 

“等等我吧——” 

那次，他在电话里这么对我说。我的孩子在旁边，问我，在和谁打电话。我把亚瑟的名字写在本子上，他有些困难地练习着发音。然后他跟我说，这个人的名字很好听。我又在“亚瑟·柯克兰”旁边写上了“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”和“我的两个父亲”。 

电话那端再没有亚瑟的声音，我看着男孩和弗朗西斯父亲几乎一模一样的双瞳，满脑子都是我二十岁时候的事儿。二十岁时，亚瑟还没有这么健忘，而弗朗西斯，依旧在“玩浪漫”。他们分家之后，弗朗西斯便很少和公司里的女士闲谈，他无数次向我重复道，他想再见一次亚瑟·柯克兰，再见一眼都好。没有任何人应该被抛下，从来没有，也没有任何人，能够独自坐在屋子里，从白天直到黑夜。 

我们在医院里见到了亚瑟，他又瘦了一圈，几乎没什么重量。弗朗西斯背着他一直从医院走到我们曾经住过的家。他向我抱怨道，沉死了，背起来还硌。我问他为什么要背，他过了好久才告诉我，总不能把一个发着高烧的人扔到汽车后座上吧。他转过身子去开窗的时候，我发现他的后背湿了一片，其实他一点也不在乎。 

弗朗西斯后来去了巴黎，说是养病，其实他只是害怕再见到亚瑟。他给我寄了三四封信，不断地问我亚瑟最近怎么样了，请求我传达些话给亚瑟。他说，他当初喜欢上亚瑟的时候，也没想过自己会坚持这么久，这简直是一种奇迹。因此，没有谁能比得上亚瑟——任何一位都不可以。我头一次见他那么认真，又那么艰难地把这些东西说出来，这似乎是一种遗嘱，一句唯一可以延长的歌词。 

他在最后那封信中这么写道：在我的未来，唯有他的爱，死亡与时间尽头。 

Side A

马修回到加拿大之后，给我寄过来了好几封信，每一封的寄信人都是弗朗西斯。这几天，那个红酒混蛋不再那么频繁地跟我打电话了。阿尔弗雷德说，弗朗西斯估计马上就要来北美，他想给我们一个惊吓。 

我比任何人都清楚，弗朗西斯已经逝世一年多了。但我常常能看见他，在小花园里，在餐桌旁，在我们总是去的那个公园的长椅上。他的影子一次比一次模糊，消失地一次比一次迅速。我怕我要赶不上他了，再也赶不上了。于是，我一次次央求那个影子再慢一点，再慢一点，让英格兰与巴黎之间的距离彻底消失。我可以看清他的五官，看清他的鼻梁和瞳色，看清他老是说着情话的淡色的嘴。 

一个晚上，他比以往都要清晰许多倍。我抽出书架上的《情人》，借着那一点儿可怜的灯光一个字一个字地读，最后那句话，我一直都没忘。 

我爱你直到我死。 

我会十年如一日地坚信着，在我的未来，唯有爱，死亡与时间尽头。 

Fin

我记得很久以前，我们围着桌子吃圣诞晚餐。亚瑟突然叫了一遍我们的名字，说：“由四个男孩组成的家庭，估计就我们一个了。” 

“那我们算不算开创了新大陆？”马修这么问亚瑟，他那时刚十二岁。

“算，当然。” 

“那……如果给我们家取个名字，新大陆家族或许还不错？亚瑟父亲来自英国，弗朗西斯父亲来自法国，阿尔弗雷德来自美利坚，而我来自加拿大。” 

“好，那就叫新大陆家族了。”


End file.
